Haymitch
by IheartOakenshield193712
Summary: Takes place after Mockingjay :: Peeta and Katniss pay Uncle Haymitch a visit after the birth of their daughter.
**Everlark fluff with a side of Haymitch [mentioned Hayffie] - I don't read Hunger Games fics so much, so if this looks like something else you've read, sorry about that x)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Haymitch cringed as he opened his door. Three weeks it had been since Peeta had shown up at his door half-panicked, and it had been another fourteen hours before Haymitch picked up a bottle of liquor. Nevertheless, they were standing at his doorstep with that bundle he and Peeta delivered, well, mostly him.

"Mornin'," he said with a scratchy voice.

"Haymitch," Katniss greeted. There was a hind of the usual sarcasm in her voice and Haymitch cringed again. "Have you put down the bottle yet?"

He wiped his face with his hand. "If you must know, I haven't touched it since Wednesday."

It was Saturday, not that he could bother with the days of the week anymore since he definitely had nowhere else to be.

Peeta inched forward. "Well, we'd like you to meet our daughter, Ava."

"Already met her."

"Haymitch," Katniss said sternly. "You're seeing her."

He grumbled under his breath as she pushed her way into his house and grumbled again when Peeta closed the door. "Ava, eh?" He might as well make some small talk while they're here. "What in the world prompted you to name her that?"

"It's not a bad name, Haymitch," Peeta warned. "We just wanted something pure and good as a way to... move on from what happened all those years ago."

Katniss already had sat down on the couch in the living room. She was cooing at Ava.

"Hmph," Haymitch grunted. He watched Katniss. "I didn't know you could do that. What have you done with the Katniss Everdeen I know? Because she is indifferent and stone-faced and-"

"Haymitch," Peeta warned again. He sat beside his wife and put his arm around her, shooting a glare at the older man.

The other took a swig of what both Katniss and Peeta hoped to be water. "Surprised you two are still up and about. Normally, first-time parents are dead on their feet."

Katniss flinched. Certain words from the time before still stung. She looked up from her child and narrowed her eyes at her old mentor. "We've been in worse situations before, Haymitch. Perhaps you don't remember."

"Could we please not argue," the blond sighed.

Haymitch and Katniss stared at each other for a several seconds before Haymitch grumbled. "So," he began, trying to change the subject. "Does she have blond hair or dark hair?"

"Dark. Like Katniss," Peeta said affectionately.

"Hmph," was the answer Haymitch gave.

"But her eyes are blue," Katniss continued, giving the blond man beside her a soft look. "Just like Peeta's."

The older man set down the glass again and flicked his eyes between the two of them. "I'm gonna say this and I mean it. As equal pain in the butts you two are, especially together, you two are the best damn thing that ever happened to me."

Katniss raised her eyebrow. "Aw, Haymitch. I didn't know you were such a sap."

Peeta snorted. "I think that's the nicest thing you've said to us since you slipped in your own vomit."

It was Haymitch's turn to glare at Peeta. "I had several horrible years before you two showed up. You know that."

"But you're still an alcoholic."

"Not as much as I was before," he offered then hesitated his next words. "Effie- Effie said I should drink less."

Peeta failed to hold back his grin.

"Shut up," Haymitch grumbled, taking a drink again. "Both of ya."

"I didn't say anything," Peeta reminded him with an easy smile.

"Well, stop thinkin' it."

Ava squeaked and Katniss beamed. She passed the baby to Peeta who rose and came to stand beside Haymitch.

"No," said the man, deflecting away from the bundle.

"Come on, Uncle Haymitch," he pressed, nudging his shoulder. "Uncle Haymitch," he continued in a sing-song voice.

Haymitch grumbled and put down the glass with a sharp clang. "Fine. Gimme."

Peeta situated the baby in Haymitch's arms and stepped back with a smile.

Haymitch tried to be immune to the big blue eyes that stared up at him and it would have worked had the baby not squeaked adorably again and again. Haymitch then proceeded to admit that his heart was now a puddle of goo.

He grumbled again.


End file.
